


Training

by EvilPenguinRika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Slight mentions of Annie, Slight mentions of Eren, Slight mentions of Mikasa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilPenguinRika/pseuds/EvilPenguinRika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Reiner… I need your help.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Armin asks Reiner for a bit of help

**A Reimin Fanfiction**

**Training**

**~oOo~**

“Reiner… I need your help.”

The taller and much muscular blond stared at the little one with wide eyes.

“Uh, sure… What do you need help with, Armin?” He asked.

Armin played with the hem of his shirt and bit his lower lip before he brought up the courage to say what he wanted to say.

“I need help with hand-to-hand combat…” He replied with flushed cheeks.

Reiner tilted his head to the side, his brows knitted together in confusion. He shifted his weight on his bed so that he faced Armin completely.

“Yeah, sure I can do that… But, wouldn’t it be better if you asked Mikasa or Eren? I’m sure they’d be able to help you out better than I could.” He answered.

The smaller boy shrugged his slim shoulders and looked down at his feet.

“I suppose… But Mikasa and Eren cares a lot about me; they’re always scared that they’ll hurt me or something. They always go easy on me whenever I  _do_ ask them… And I guess I’m just tired of that happening all the time… A-and I’ve seen you spar with some of the others, and I uh… I guess I admire you in a way…” He tucked his hands into his lap. His hair covered almost all of his face as his head continued to face down.

Touched by his words, Reiner couldn’t help but grin.

“I’m not  _that_ great of a fighter. If anything Mikasa and Annie are the ones who own the titles of being a great fighter. But I’m glad you think that way about me. I’ll help you with sparring then. How about starting early in the morning tomorrow?”

His head whipped up and his eyes glowed that colourful blue that dazzled like the cloudless blue skies.

“Y-yes! T-that would work! Thank you, Reiner!” He wrapped his arms around the other and unconsciously placed his lips on Reiner’s cheek. He let go and thanked him once more before he scurried off back to his friends.

Reiner on the other hand sat there as he replayed the last few seconds. His face pink with embarrassment. The blond rose his arm carefully and touched the place where Armin had kissed him. Reiner felt his heart skipped several beats as he thought about the way Armin’s lips felt so incredibly soft against his rough skin.

A haughty chuckle escaped his mouth as he sighed outwards.

“Looks like he’s not the only one who’s excited about tomorrow…” He said to no one in particular.


End file.
